2014.01.24 - Relaying a Message
Emma received word from her personal assistant that one of her favorite students, Hope Summers wished to meet with her. In between conference calls she called the girl up to her office. Once the girl entered her room Emma waved for her to come over and sit down. She was quickly closing her laptop and closing files, things had been a little hectic that day in the office. So that day Emma was wearing a simple white silk blouse, grey skirt and white ankle boots. She smiled warmly at Hope as she came to sit, "Glad to see you darling. I heard from a little birdie you wished to speak with me?" "Speak?" is repeated as Hope enters and takes a seat. And yet as she does so, she smiles. "Sort of. But not exactly. I was asked to relay a bit of a message." And yet, as the teenaged redhead sits there, she doesn't look well... Like her usual self. She's not shook up. Or frightened. Not a ton. but still.... She's a little off. Even as she taps the side of her head and says, "That is if you don't mind my...?" Emma quirked her brow, "Well I do prefer telepathic 'speaking' but that isn't everyone's cup of tea. Should be, much more efficient form of communication." Then she sips from her freshly brewed cup of earl grey tea (wait did she plan that?). But then in delight that apparently was what the girl was looking for, "That pleases me to hear, please." At that she taps into the surface of Hope's mind, to see what she wishes to show her. And as Emma starts to read things well... She might find, at least for the moment that the world appears alters slightly. Of course knowing Emma she'd probably pick up the fact that it's a telepathic illusion mixed in with the mind scan, thus odds are Hope is copying Emma. But anyways, the place changes to Xavier's office at The Xavier Institute. Hope and Nate Grey are sitting, whole Professor X is talking. "I was wondering if you could send Miss Frost a message for me upon your return to her school?" That is before there's a nod at Xavier at the mention of a message. "I'm listening. And I'll give it to Ms. Frost." Charles Xavier nods slowly as he looks over at Nate, still nodding before looking back at Hope, "Thank you Hope. I appericate you returning the message. Please let her know that we will be opening the school to her and any of her students who wish to come for a visit. If she could contact me to arrange a date and time. That would be wonderful. In addition, if there are any diet restrictions or things I need to do to make sure we can accommodate her and her students to our fullest capabilities." Nate then comments with "Oh good, that's going to be interesting." "Just one thing I can tell you right now regarding that sort of stuff..." is said as Hope leans forward. "Having some telepaths, like Rachel and Nate on hand when you show them around is good. If you have me with them, it'd probably be even better. But I /WOULDN'T/ go overboard with your telepaths if I were you. If you bring too many in at once, especially with this, you're just asking for trouble. It's showing them not only that you don't trust them, but you don't trust them in such an extreme way that you could over power them at any point. And odds are you'll get telepaths powerful enough that they will pick up on the amount of power around them." And no, Hope won't mention anything about the other students. Or teachers for that matter, since as far as she knows, none of the Xaviers people know anything about that, and what they can do. Instead... Instead there's a bit of a flicker of her gaze towards Nate for the briefest of instants, before she adds something else. "Hopefully we can get through this without any side creating an issue." Charles Xavier nods slowly, "I appericate your time and coming up from New York to meet me. Please have Ms. Frost contact me and we will start the arrangements for her tour." And once Professor X says that, Hope's mimic would fade, but she wouldn't try to shut Emma out of her mind. At least not yet. Emma nods as the end of the message is relayed onto her. There is a small smirk at the side of her mouth as she is taking another sip of her tea. She hms, "Interesting. An email could have covered most of that, I do hope that wasn't your /entire/ trip to their school." She placed her drink back down gently, and crossed her hands on her desk while making eye contact with Hope, "You know my girls girly well at this point, I've gotten word that you've become another sister to them. That's been good to hear. However, /my/ question goes to you. What do you think of their school, and the people who go there?" She leaned back in her chair, and checked at her well manicured nails, "I've had a dinner date with Scott Summers, I've known Xavier in the past, and have occasionally run into the others. I value your answer on this, and yes, your thoughts are your own darling." With a slight nod, Hope closes her eyes. She knows that she did sort of invite Emma into her head, so she knows not to lie, even if she said the redheads thoughts are her own. But she also knows that there are certain things she can't say... Or even think about right now. "No. That wasn't my entire trip. Xavier knows the rest of my 'relatives'. Or at least the parts that exist in this timeframe. So he wanted to know me a little. And call it a hunch, but I think I spooked him a little when Nate explained my powers to him, and I clarified things a little." If she only knew, well.... "As for the Cuckoos... I think of them like sisters as well. But they aren't my only 'family'. And Xavier knows the rest better." Then there's a... Chuckle? "So you dated my Grandfather? That is so weird when I think about it." "As for their school, it's not so different from here in a lot of ways. Only they don't have uniforms and I have 'relatives' who either work at it, or are otherwise connected to it." Emma looks up in the air and remembers the dinner, "Hardly that interesting. Business dinner, more like. He wasn't any fun to flirt with." But she does quirk a brow at the 'Grandfather' line, surely Hope has an amusing life. Of course, she knew for a fact it wasn't always so fun, or at all. But the mention of Xavier did make her laugh softly, "Men like Xavier like to think they know everything. I simply believe I'm just curious about all things. But you are powerful, it's good he recognized that." But another warm smile, "As for their school, what do you think of the people? I'm not asking for secrets, I know you are tied to them. Are the people there genuinely trustworthy? And more importantly, are they fun?" "Is it fun watching Professor Noh and The Son of Satan argue about whether magic is real or not in the middle of an assembly about magic?" Wait? Wha...? "Aside from Xavier, I'd consider /MOST/ of them trustworthy. And the institution itself, I'd say it's as trustworthy as this school. But there's always going to be one or two people who will try to ruin things, intentionally or not." Yeah, as Hope says that, she shrugs. "But then again, that is sort of why I've been trying to position myself inbetween things since I heard about this visit. Little things like my talk with Nate and Rachel about this visit, and then my meeting with Xavier today.... Well, it just has me concerned that this whole thing could go wrong too easily." Emma nodded, the girl handled responsibility well. She made a quick mental note before continuing, "I have actually met Nate previously in the past, I believe the girls like him...so it's settled. We will visit the Xavier mansion." She touched a finger to her chin, "I might invite a few other students, but I'd rather this be with a small group." She looked the girl over and re-crossed her legs, "I thank you for being so direct about this, I appreciate it. Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about while you have my attention?" For a moment, it looks almost like Hope is about to bite her lip. That is before she... Shrugs? "Not much. All though you might want to be careful with your credit cards. The Five in One mentioned they had yours, and well..." There's a slight cough. "They did mention wanting to give me a makeover." Emma held up a finger, "Ah, actually I'm /technically/ their legal guardian so those cards are theirs (which I pay for). But I assure you I keep an eye on what they spend." She gave Hope a small smile, "I wouldn't be opposed to them giving you a makeover, be warned however it'll likely involve heavy smoky eye shadow and provocative clothing. The girls are going for a phase, which I think you might have influenced. Your rebellious nature and all." And it's probably a good thing that the question regarding Hope's 'Guardian'... Or 'age'... Or heck, most things that could legally prove that she exists as a person, aren't brought up right now. Instead... Instead there's an eyerolls, a smirk, and a chuckle. "They could try. But it wouldn't take. All I'd need is to get close enough to a strong enough telekinetic, and I'd be able to deal with it, thanks to a little trick I learned a few weeks back." Well there was one other thing she had in common with the Five-in-One, they too didn't exist legally...at all. Emma smirked and laughed softly, "Regardless, it's sweet, in their own way. Maybe a spa day at least would be in order." She then rose to her feet, "However, I have a conference call to get to, so I have to cut this short. Please consider my door open at any time to you, and there are ways of contacting me if I am not at the school." Category:Log